1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water tank for fire trucks or fire engines and a gated dump valve for use with the water tanks of fire trucks or fire engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most conventional fire trucks are equipped with a water tank so that they may carry their own water supply for dowsing fires. This feature is particularly important when the fire is in a location not served by fire hydrants. Even when fire hydrants are present it may be desirable to first supply water from the hydrant to the tank, and then pump water from the tank to the water hoses. This technique allows a relatively constant head to be maintained at the inlet to the pump or pumps supplying the hoses.
In addition, most fire truck tanks are provided with a dump valve to allow the water in the tank to be dumped after the fire is put out so the truck will be lighter and thus use less fuel on the trip back to the fire station, or the water may have to be dumped to allow the cleaning of the tank. Further, if the truck is being used to fill a temporary reservoir, as is commonly done by fire fighters in rural areas, the process of filling the reservoir can be speeded up by using the dump valve to quickly transfer the water in the tank to the reservoir.
Fire trucks having tanks and dump valves are well known in the art, however most current fire trucks are highly specialized pieces of equipment that are extremely expensive to procure and to operate. With shrinking local government budgets, a need exists nation wide for an inexpensive tank truck system that can provide the same capabilities as a conventional fire truck. None of the prior art discussed below is seen to teach or suggest the novel and unobvious construction of the water tank and gated dump valve of the present invention which allows for the inexpensive and simple manufacture of fire trucks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,181, issued to Hawkins, shows directional dump valve for tank trucks. The Hawkins patent does not disclose the unique construction of the water tank of the present invention. Further, the Hawkins patent does not disclose the pneumatic actuation system of the present invention or the structure of the gate used in the dump valve of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,180, issued to Riddell et al., shows a hose payout system for the back of a fire truck. The Riddell et al. patent does not disclose the unique construction of the water tank of the present invention. Further, the Riddell et al. patent does not disclose the pneumatic actuation system of the present invention or the structure of the gate used in the dump valve of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,704, issued to Reber, shows an overflow relief drain for a truck mounted tank. The Reber patent does not disclose the unique construction of the water tank of the present invention. Further, the Reber patent does not disclose the pneumatic actuation system of the present invention or the structure of the gate used in the dump valve of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,257, issued to Erpenbeck, shows an exhaust directing valve for directing the exhaust gas flow from a vehicle's engine. The Erpenbeck patent does not disclose the unique construction of the water tank of the present invention. Further, the Erpenbeck patent does not disclose the pneumatic actuation system of the present invention or the structure of the gate used in the dump valve of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,343, issued to Trapp, shows a valve actuator for opening and closing shut-off valves on fire trucks. The Trapp patent does not disclose the unique construction of the water tank of the present invention. Further, the Trapp patent does not disclose the pneumatic actuation system of the present invention or the structure of the gate used in the dump valve of the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.